customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 54th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 54th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Opening to Chariots of Fire 1991 VHS Here is the opening to Chariots of Fire 1991 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGMUA Home Video Logo # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Oscar Preview # The Marrying Man Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # What About Bob Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo # Opening © Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. Atlantic City (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the closing to Chariots of Fire 1991 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. Reds (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Good Day, Good Night is re-released on VHS and had different previews in 2000. On Golden Pond (10th Anniversary Edition) I've got "Barney in Outer Space" 2000 VHS in a purple clam shell case from eBay today. It also had a white tape with different ink label and print date is February 6, 2001. Raiders of the Lost Ark (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Raiders of the Lost Ark and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Rocketeer Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Shipwrecked Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo # Peru/Temple of the Golden Idol # USA/Special Assignment © Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Only If I Laugh (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Only If I Laugh and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Marrying Man Preview # One Good Cop Preview # What About Bob Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. The French Lieutenant's Woman (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of The French Lieutenant's Woman and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Marrying Man Preview # One Good Cop Preview # What About Bob Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Arthur (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Arthur and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Now Available on Videocassette" # White Fang Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Absence of Malice (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's the review: This Barney soundtrack album Season 9 Sing-Along was originally released on CD and Digital on September 21, 2013. It also has 25 songs from the ninth season of Barney & Friends from 2004-2005. When this soundtrack album was re-released by Back Lot Music (along with HIT Entertainment) in 2016 to feature a new front CD cover with similar picture art of the kids in Season 9 (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy) appeared without Barney, BJ and Baby Bop. The 25 songs are the same as the 2013 version of this album. The CD is different and it has purple on it. Now here are the songs: # Everybody's Got Feelings # The Friendship Song # I Can Be Anything # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes # When You Have a Ball # Growing # Make Way for the Truck # I'm a Builder # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team # The Dino Dance # Riding in a Race Car # The Hopping Song # He's Got the Whole World in His Hands # Willoughby Wallaby Woo # Shake My Sillies Out # Mister Sun # Pop Goes the Weasel # Walk Across the Street # The T Game # Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? # Baby Beluga # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Me and My Family # I Love You Barney's voice is recorded by Dean Wendt, Baby Bop's voice is recorded by Julie Johnson and BJ's voice is recorded by Patty Wirtz. It also includes 10 original cast members from the ninth season, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna. The Season 9 Sing-Along soundtrack album is actually available on CD to stores and on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play in North America. Children are so happy to get 2 copies of Season 9 Sing-Along, such as original 2013 release and the 2016. All young children love to listen to Barney songs from Season 9 Sing-Along on the radio at school or at home. Thanks for watching the review of the Season 9 Sing-Along soundtrack album! The Legend of Sleepy Hollow 1993 VHS Here is the 1993 VHS of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Hocus Pocus Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # Peter Pan Preview # "After our Feature More Great Previews" # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Legend of Sleepy Hollow") # Just Beyond Tarrytown # "Ichabod" # "Katrina" # Dreams by What Might Be # Rival Suitors # A Special Invitation # Baltus's Halloween Party # "The Tale of the Headless Horseman" # A Ride Home at the Witching Hour # Attack of the Headless Horseman # And So the Story Goes... # "The End" # Disney's Favorite Stories Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Lion King Sneak Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. C.C. Copycat wears an eyepatch on his left eye while he's a pirate in the Skinnamarink TV episode "Places." Ragtime (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Ragtime and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Rocketeer Preview # V.I. Warshawski Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Pennies from Heaven (10th Anniversary Edition) The Adventures of Emily Pig is an American children's animated series featuring a five-year-old pink pig named Emily who lives in a house with Mother Pig, Father Pig, her baby sister Susie Pig, her big brother Pete Pig, Grandma Pig, Grandpa Pig, Aunt Pig, Uncle Pig and her animal friends on location, Sally the Cat, Billy the Brown Bear, Jill the Yellow Duck, Mikey the Green Lizard, Libby the Raccoon, Marian the Mouse, Harvey the Horse, Rick the Rabbit, Paula the Pelican, Simone the Chipmunk, Ava the Elephant, Frankie the Frog, Dylan the Gorilla, Waldo the Walrus, Lauren the Mole, Francesco the Red Fox, Leon the Leopard, Katherine the Kangaroo, Travis the Turtle, Alex the Alligator, Steve the Skunk, Robinson the Rhinoceros, Garret the Goat, Doris the Deer, Eric the Armadillo and Philip the Gopher. The series aired in Early October 2015 on Lifetime. The series is aimed at children aged 2 to 7 years old. Each episodes had wonderful stories all about friendship, sharing, love and discoveries. Cast The Pig Family * Emily Pig * Susie Pig * Pete Pig * Mother Pig * Father Pig * Grandma Pig * Grandpa Pig * Aunt Pig * Uncle Pig Emily's Friends * Sally the Cat * Billy the Brown Bear * Jill the Yellow Duck * Mikey the Green Lizard * Libby the Raccoon * Marian the Mouse * Harvey the Horse * Rick the Rabbit * Paula the Pelican * Simone the Chipmunk * Ava the Elephant * Frankie the Frog * Dylan the Gorilla * Waldo the Walrus * Lauren the Mole * Francesco the Red Fox * Leon the Leopard * Katherine the Kangaroo * Travis the Turtle * Alex the Alligator * Steve the Skunk * Robinson the Rhinoceros * Garret the Goat * Doris the Deer * Eric the Armadillo * Philip the Gopher Episodes # Emily's Family # Emily's First Day of School # Emily's Playtime # Emily's Garden # Emily's Road Trip # Emily's Campout # Emily's Birthday Party # Emily's Dream # Emily Pretends # Emily's Artwork # Emily's Picnic # Emily Reads a Book # Emily's Sleepover # Emily Dances # Emily's Riddles # Emily's Ball # Emily Goes to the Beach # Emily at the Circus # Emily's Trip to the Zoo # Emily's Sports Day # Emily Visits the Doctor # Emily Visits the Dentist # Emily's Parade # Emily's Collection # Emily's Halloween # Emily's Colors # Emily is Afraid of Monsters # Emily's Friends # Emily's Thanksgiving # Emily's Snowman # Emily's Christmas # Emily's New Year # Emily's Words # Emily Builds a Tower # Emily Goes to the Movie Theater # Emily's Valentine's Day # Emily and the Tooth Fairy # Emily's St. Patrick's Day # Emily's Happy Easter # Emily's Nature Walk # Emily's Big Race # Emily at the Pool # Emily's Kite # Emily Gets Hurt # Emily Sings # Emily's Tummy Ache # Emily's Vacation # Emily's Lemonade Stand # Emily's Dinosaur Discovery # Emily's Bug Hunt # Emily Watches the Fireworks Prince of the City (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Prince of the City and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Marrying Man Preview # One Good Cop Preview # Oscar Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Dragonslayer (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Dragonslayer and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Beauty and the Beast Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 101 Dalmatians 1991 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # 007 Classics Collection Preview # The Simpsons Commercial # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Outland (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Outland and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Mr. Destiny Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # White Fang Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. Endless Love (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Endless Love and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Drug Free America PSA # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Marrying Man Preview # Oscar Preview # 1989 United Artists Logo © Touchstone Pictures. The Great Muppet Caper (10th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Beauty and the Beast Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 101 Dalmatians 1991 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Jungle Book Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # 007 Classics Collection Preview # The Simpsons Commercial # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © 1991 Jim Henson Productions.